This invention relates to fish hooks and more particularly to a fish hook for use with live bait.
Minnows, crickets, worms and other live bait are difficult to keep alive after being pierced with a hook. After the bait is cast a few times the flesh becomes worn and torn and frequently results in loss of the bait.
Over the years various types of fish hooks have been devised for use with live bait. Although such devices have served the purpose, they have not proved entirely satisfactory. Many known fish hooks do not permit the bait to be positioned immediately adjacent to the barbed hook and fish can steal the bait or take a portion of the bait without being hooked. Other known fish hooks for use with live bait do not position the live bait on the hook to give the hook the characteristic of being weedless. The position of the live bait on known live bait hooks also does not position the bait with respect to the hook in a manner which permits natural movements of the bait during trolling.
Henckler, U.S. Pat. No. 615,170, for example, describes a fish hook for use with live bait which positions the bait perpendicularly with respect to the barbed curved end of the hook. Because of this orientation of the bait with respect to the hook, the bait will not move in a natural manner during trolling. Also the bait is positioned in spaced-apart relationship and on the opposite side of the hook with respect to the barbed end of the hook so that fish can steal the bait or portions of the bait without being hooked.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a fish hook for use with live bait.
Another object is to provide a fish hook for use with live bait which enables the bait to be quickly and easily attached to the hook.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a fish hook for use with live bait wherein the bait can be firmly held and positioned against or immediately adjacent to the barbed end of the hook so that fish cannot take the bait without being hooked.
Still another object is to provide a fish hook for use with live bait which enables the bait to be held against the barbed end of the hook and substantially in parallel relationship or in-line with the shank of the hook to give the hook the characteristic of being weedless.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a fish hook for use with live bait which positions the bait so that the bait moves in a natural fashion during trolling.
A still further object is to provide a fish hook for use with live bait which is simple in design and which is inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object is to provide a fish hook for use with live bait which can be used with a variety of live bait.
Still another object is to provide a fish hook for use with live bait which provides for a line surrounding the body of the bait to hold it firmly to the hook.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a fish hook for use with live bait which eliminates piercing of the bait with the hook and which enables the bait to live longer.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.